Edge Of Eternity
by Matrion
Summary: A mysterious man. The resurrection of Organization XIII. The explosion of Twilight. A powerful master. The appearance of new worlds. The destruction of old worlds. All on the brink of the Edge of Eternity.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in here of affiliated, no matter how much I want to._

_**Prologue**_

_**Beginnings**_

**Darkness has always had its part to play. Without it, how would we know when we stepped into the light? It's only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, disciplined, sometimes -if necessary- brought down for a time. Then it will rise again, as it must.**

_Clive Barker, Abarat_

_The Castle That Never Was_

It's almost time for the meeting. My allies are powerful and smarter than the bumbling idiots who followed me the last times. I have kept that fool Pete, but I need a good lackey, besides my darling Diablo of course.

I enter the chapel at the top of the castle, the Altar of Naught it was called, and it was a good place to put the meeting hall. They are all there, my allies, the ones who I carefully chose and the ones who came to me in search of absolute power. All fools, they have no idea how expendable they are, though they might say the same about me.

Pete is already in his chair, at my left hand. He is blissfully unaware of what I intend to do to him. I sit in my throne of white marble, already cut by the Nobodies and transported here by Pete.

All the Nobodies fled here long ago to go to their only leader left, the enigmatic Master of Nobodies, and I do not wish to go after them, they would not respond to my commands after all.

"Can we get this over with already?" an impatient voice calls, breaking through my musings.

It is the beautiful sorceress Nimue, the Witch of Cherry Blossoms, she is mockingly called. She is the eternally young enemy of the wizard Merlin, dating back to even his mysterious childhood. She reminds me of that Organization XIII member with the pink hair, or at least her smell does. She is a powerful ally and will do anything to both gain more power and destroy Merlin.

"Patience," another of my allies tells her. It is the handsome Spiran Halfling, Seymour Guado.

"The lady shall tell us when she wishes."

Seymour was the former leader of his race, and a maester of Yevon before the young summoner Yuna Braska and her allies discovered his plans to use the giant monster Sin to destroy Spira. He failed, presumably dead, but ended up harnessing his power in the mountains of far-off Ivalice where he rebuilt his name and power through a series of trickery and swindling. I had contacted him hoping to use his power, and he had responded.

"We must hurry though; I cannot be away from Archades too long." This time it is the current Emperor of the Archadian Empire, Lord Vayne Solidor.

Solidor is a native of Ivalice and is the current eldest son of the House of Soldior, the only reason the Archadian Empire hasn't broken down and become conquered by their rivals, the Rossannian Empire. Both rumor and fact has dictated that Vayne Solidor is a ruthless, conniving man who has probably gone insane. He has killed both his older brothers and his father, the former Emperor Gramnis of the Archadian Empire. This empire was as ruthless as I am. Responsible for the death of the holy icon of several worlds, the Grand Kiltias, the destruction of both the Kingdom of Nabradia and the Republic of Landis, and the death of the great pirate leader Reddas, the House Solidor has left a trail of blood in its wake.

"Relax, milord, it's not like the Empire will collapse if you are away for a couple of days!" his second advisor, an old, bespectacled man known as Doctor Cid.

The first advisor was a creepy (even for me) specter with piercing red eyes that protected the both of them. This advisor, known as Venat, supported the two's ideas of 'putting the reins of history back in the hands of man.' It is a laughable idea, history has never been in the hands of man, and if it was all would fall to pieces.

"I don't care how long it takes. I just want to destroy Kuzco!" A bored voice tuned in. It was the old, old, incredibly old purple lady Yzma and her lunkhead lackey Kronk. Yzma was a scheming former advisor who came to me for help in crushing Kuzco and gaining the throne, she has done fairly well on her own with her animal potions, but she has only taken control of some of the empire and needs support to take the rest of it.

"Well that's all well for you darlin' but the rest of us won't and haven't lived an eternity." a beautiful woman in a purple outfit lazing on her chair and chewing the end of a pencil.

This was Clochette, the secretary of President Gandrake. I don't even know much about the Gandrake Industries, or even President Gandrake. The Industries provide us with financial backing and I provide them with Heartless. From what I know, the Heartless aren't even being used to fight, they are doing something else with them… Gandrake is a powerful ally though, and he was the first one I called when I needed to rebuild the castle.

"Speak for yourself, miss!" interrupted an old favorite, the collective consciousness, Oogie Boogie of Halloweentown. "I have a long time to live, why you could say I'd never die of natural causes!"

"You should be more polite to the lady," a curt, proper voice cut in. This was the powerful gentleman. Graham Cray.

Mr. Cray. I don't know much about him. He has a disturbing past, and I'm pretty sure he has an ulterior motive, but I have no idea what it is.

"And what say do you have in that, Cray?" countered the beautiful (if not somewhat creepy) time witch Ultimecia.

Ultimecia was a witch not even of this time, but had been stuck here by her own plans backfiring on her. She wanted to take her world and increase her power by activating Time Compression, a horribly difficult and powerful spell that would mesh all times of her world into one chaotic, horrible mess. She was defeated by SeeDs, a group of mercenaries, just as the world was being destroyed by Heartless incidentally and the resulting effects from both calamities caused the world's core to implode upon itself, having very strange aftereffects. The strangest was that no one person not turned into a Heartless suffered damage. Most (except a few lucky people) were sent to different worlds, at different ages without their memory.

"As much as you do," Cray hissed back.

"I would like to get back to my life, so can we get this over with?" a strained, though still polite voice inquired.

It was the Emperor Zurg a young man who's face was thankfully hidden by his high-tech purple battle suit with clawed hands. Zurg was the conqueror of many worlds and sworn enemy of the great Star Command and galactic hero Buzz Lightyear. The strange Emperor Zurg was one of the few allies that had come to me, seeking more power. His plans and financial power was faltering, more and more of his cronies, be it his impressionable grubs, or his super-smart brainpods, were defecting and running from his grip. His own allies, be they the clone master Torque, the insane XL, or the unloyal vampire NOS-4-A-2, had been captured, defected or forced in to hiding, so he had no choice but to ally with me, I can not be beaten into submission by the skeletal forces of Star Command.

"Yes. Let's get on with this already!" This was another one of those who had crawled to me, Dr. Gerbilveil ('Hamsterveil!! I am Hamster-like!!!)

Dr. Gerbilveil (HAMSTERVEIL!!!!) was an incompetent alien genetics genius with an even more incompetent shark-like minion. He and this minion were trying to capture 625 powerful alien experiments that were scattered among the worlds. These experiments were also being hunted by Gerbilveil's old business partner, Jumba Jookiba, the noodle-like humanoid researcher, Wendy Pleakley, the 626th of these experiments, called Stitch, and a young Hawaiian girl and her sister, the Pelekai family. These people, who as a whole were called the Pelekai Ohana, hunted down these experiments and turned them, as Gerbilveil, his minion, and the Pelekai Ohana called it, from 'Bad' to 'Good' and they mostly succeeded, leaving those impossible to turn useful to Gerbilveil.

"I agree. I need to get back to my baby!" shrieked the fellow witch Yubaba.

Yubaba is a powerful, money-loving witch who owns a bathhouse in the strange two-sided world called _Spirit's Crossing_. She gains both money and power by tricking her employees, only a few of which are actually humans. The employees she has which are actually human she has power over by stealing their name and memory. Her bathhouse, which I have visited on more than one occasion, gives relaxing bathes to passing spirits. She steals power from these spirits to use for herself, and she rarely needs to use it. Her large amounts of accumulated power will prove invaluable to me.

"I find it very hard to believe _you _have a baby, dear," a sly, sarcastic voice said, causing my council members to laugh.

This was the representative of Deepground, a forgotten experiment of the collapsed Shinra Company. This was Rosso the Crimson, a member of the Tsviets, the most powerful of the Deepground soldiers. I don't know much about them, except for the fact that they are using Heartless to capture people…

"Don't be so mean, I have children to get back to as well," a tall, handsome, well-dressed man in half a black mask said.

This was the fabled Piper, the youngest son of the Architect. I do not know much about him.

"Children you brainwashed, yeah," added the strange young man named Syndrome, a mechanical genius specializing in the eradication of the super powered (There was a smarter, more insane man named Sylar who has allied himself with my sister with the same specialty.)

Born on the world of _City of Disguise, _Syndrome started out as a young boy named Buddy who had developed a sort of hero worship towards the hero Mr. Incredible, but was shot down multiple times. This scorn developed into hate, which developed into insanity. This caused him to become insanely rich and he started to track down the now forced into hiding superheroes and heroines and eliminate them one by one. There are still a few out there, including Mr. Incredible himself, and he needs us to help track them down so they can be killed. He does this hoping to prove himself to Mr. Incredible, in a dark, twisted sort of way.

"I saved them from their horrible lives," the Piper countered sternly.

"Were their lives so horrible that you plucked them out of existence, only for them to be put to work and routinely lose their memory?" the wizard Mozenrath mused.

Mozenrath is the leader of the Kingdom of the Black Sand, and sworn enemy of Aladdin of Agrabah. He wields a powerful gauntlet which is the source of his power. The gauntlet, in addition to making him lose his arm, leaving it only bone, stripped of its muscle and flesh, only the skeletal bones of his arm, was sapping his sanity every time he uses it. It was one of those cursed objects, a curse as much as a blessing. The effect was similar to that of the Piper's enemy's plight, if he uses his key's power, he loses his humanity. Sanity and humanity are two different things, I don't understand it really, but that may come from the fact that I am not a human.

"A lost memory may be a good thing, it is for nymphs and fauns," commented the Demon X(A/N)th.

The Demon X(A/N)th was not really a dark being, per say, and just allied with me for amusement purposes. He held power over his world, Xanth, and could change anything to his whims, and loved to pull the strings of history. The Demon held power over both Hell and all of Xanth's magic. Xanth was a strange world, one immersed in magic and the major of three separate secondary realms, it dealt its people in the means of Main and Minor Characters, and all full humans (and some non-human entities) possessed a magical talent. These talents varied from anything to being able to adapt things to your purpose, or to create lifelike illusions, to being able to walk on water or to simple spot-on-the-wall variety talents. Xanth and therefore the Demon X(A/N)th loved and incorporated puns in the literal sense, some not making sense to others and some that made perfect sense.

"Well we are not nymphs or fauns are we?" argued Hark the Magician.

Hark was a powerful magician brought back to life by a now dead witch. He was the sworn enemy of the Red King, and therefore every one of the King's Children, or the Endowed. These, 'Endowed' were men and woman spread out across Hark's world, _The Red Lands_, who had a special ability similar to the magical talents of Xanth. These gifts were spread out through the descendants of the Red King's ten children, who were split half and half, good and evil. Hark wishes to find them, absorb their power and destroy them. I do not know why he bears this grudge, and I do not need to know, but Hark is powerful and can only be destroyed by calling on the power of the Mirror of Amoret, the artifact that brought him here in the first place.

I cleared my throat, finally ready to begin the meeting when I felt a tugging at my feet. I shot a glare downwards at a little Shadow. The Shadow recoiled but looked up at me in an almost cute, puppy-like way; it had a little scroll tucked within its claws.

I plucked the scroll from its claws and it scurried away in fright. I swiftly read the little note and smiled, surveying my council with a whimsical look upon my face. Oh yes, this would be just perfect.

E.O.E

_The Castle of Ice and Snow _

I heard my sister has assembled her group of allies now, and I must admit they are a group of very powerful people. My allies are much more powerful though and I will easily crush Maleficent, with the help of the Keyblade Master, of course.

Were sitting at our council table, similar to the one I hear my sister uses, except crafted from my own ice, like the rest of this castle. This is one of my two castles, separate from the one on my own world, nestled in the barren wasteland of _Icy Paradise_. I survey my allies, all of my very powerful friends, with much power at their disposal.

First it was Sylar, the power-hungry man with an insatiable desire to be 'special,' a need fed only by preying on the powers of others like him. He possesses many powerful abilities, from his original ability of instantly seeing how anything works, to his first stolen power of Telekinesis, or his newest power of Radiation Manipulation. All that power, stolen from others, and he still wanted more. He was cold and calculating and I was sure he would fulfill his newest desire. He wishes to add the ability to wield a Keyblade to his arsenal. I have just the Keyblade wielder lined up for him…

My next ally was a monster in many senses of the word. He was the renegade guide of lost souls, Davy Jones. Jones was the captain of the Flying Dutchman, a ship that could travel underwater that was crewed by a menagerie of lost souls. The Dutchman could travel any stretch of water on every world and has the most powerful Rune Cannons in existence within its hulls. A man you would never want to lose a bet to, and whose debt was incredibly hard to get out of, Davy Jones was a great asset to my team.

The next ally also originated from the world of Port Royal, the sorceress of Formosa, Madam Tang. Tang is a powerful Chinese witch with a large assortment of powerful magical artifacts among her collection. The Dragon's Eye, The Black Cauldron (with capital letters), The Mirror of Amoret, The King's Crystal, the Mariner's Charm, The Five Swords of the Mystics, The Flowering Harp, Six of Seven Wise Tools, the Caller of Dreams, the Orb of Fire, The Galator, The Sun and Dawn Runes, The Horn of the Ice Viking King, The Sword of The Sleeping King, The True Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire Runes, The Rune of Punishment, The Gate Runes, The Seed of Thyme, The Goblin Wand, the Skeleton Key, and many more artifacts have fallen into Madam Tang's grasp.

The next ally was one of the strangest people in all the worlds. Her name was Domnu, a traveling witch who loved to watch fate go against someone. She was a game-loving, sadistic, and extremely old witch that no one knew very much about, but had immense power and knowledge about everything.

The next was even more mysterious, and didn't even classify as a _person_, or more an imprint of a person. His name, or perhaps the name of the man who he derived from, was Shuyin, the Scrounge of Zanarkand. He was a wraith, derived from the anger and hate of Shuyin himself, the only thing that calmed him down was music. One would ask why she would even have an ally such as that, if they did not know that Shuyin was the only one who could use the gigantic, living machina, Vegnagun. Vegnagun, created during a horrible war, was too sensitive to even consider using. If someone with a malicious thought in their mind even came into the room where Vegnagun resides it would freak out and run away. If used properly, Vegnagun could take out an entire world in one shot. He was a perfect ally.

Another ally was the slightly bumbling Dr. Drakken, a blue-skinned evil genius who can formulate a strategic plan; though they are usually thwarted his plans are extremely intelligent and would succeed if not for the efforts of one Kim Possible. With him was his powerful real strength, a green ninja former hero, Shego Go. Miss Go used to be part of the superpowerful Go Team with her brothers, but had gone in to evil as she had decided the good side was too boring. Both Drakken and Shego were invaluable assets to my team.

Then there was the sadistic, cruel, hideous robot Madam Gasket of _Robot City._ Madam Gasket is an insane robot with an obsession for taking Outmodes among her people and melting them down as common scrap metal. She has a lot of power and influence in the city, mostly due to her son's hostile takeover of Bigweld Industries at her direction. She is a cold, calculating robot that will due anything to get her way, even if that anything involves clawing someone to death with her own claw-like hands. She is a powerful ally, and even I am a little scared by her hideous appearance, a fact surely associated with the fact that none of my allies wish to sit even remotely close to her.

Next was the Queen Drej. The Queen Drej was the leader of a race of living energy that could multiply itself to become many. The Drej are a powerful race with a gigantic energy cannon that could both power up or destroy a new planet in seconds. The Queen Drej leads her drones on these important missions, and that was how I came across her, I had been surveying a world from the air when that world was blown up by the Drej. I, naturally furious at having seen a world I could have conquered being blown to bits before my eyes I stormed into the chambers of the Queen and we negotiated. She eventually became my ally, in exchange I would help her find the only hope of the people of the people of the now-destroyed world of _Titan_, the giant sphereship, _Titan A.E._, which holds the key for the humans of _Titan_. I don't plan on doing it anytime soon, but I'll never tell her that.

Then there was one of my smarter, more competent allies. The goddess of chaos and discord on the world of _Tradewinds_, Eris. Eris is a shape-changing, scheming woman who lives among the constellations and uses them to her bidding. She was thwarted once and only once by a black hearted thief, his girlfriend, and the new King of Syracuse. She was defeated by her own inability to break a vow and the thief had exploited that. She still has much power, though not so much on _Tradewinds_, because of the power of the Book of Peace, a book I wish to own so badly.

Then there was the CEO of Monster's Inc. Henry J. Waternoose. Monster's Inc is a power company operating on the screams of children and the main power source for the city of _Monstropolis. _Monster's Inc was falling onto some bad times, and Waternoose just happened to be one of my oldest friends so he called me for help. The reality of it is that Monster's Inc, and therefore Waternoose is extremely important to my sister and I cannot let her have her way. If she gets Waternoose there will be no doubt that she can win and my allies and I have to protect his world from any and all breaches to his world barrier.

My next ally was the Gilgamesh the Replica Swordsman. He was called that because all the powerful swords he uses are replicas of the originals, which he had stolen from their owners and hid away, to use them only in times of great war. Gilgamesh travels around the worlds, searching for great swords and challenging their owners to a duel between himself and owner, along with help from his green, demon dog, Enkidu. He is a powerful swordsman and I think he may even be able to beat that Keyblade brat and his friends.

My last ally was the powerful strategist, sorceress, and former hero, Rinoa Heartilly…

E.O.E

With the start of a meeting came the end of a magical failsafe of Kingdom Hearts, and a pulse came out canceling the magical spells of many, though not all, everywhere.

_Lowtown_

Lowtown, the slums of Rabanastre and the living place of most of the citizens of the city itself. Lowtown was where the citizens were forced to live when the Archadian Empire had invaded Dalmasca and taken over the city.

There lived a fifteen year old boy who had appeared in Lowtown with his mother two years ago. He was a short boy, with blond hair that slightly reminded people of the plume of a Chocobo. He had stormy blue-gray eyes that looked as if magic had been put on them, pointy canines, and a strange tribal tattoo on his face.

"Zell! It's getting late you should get in," shouted his mother from the window of their restaurant at the northern end of Lowtown.

The boy, Zell, looked up. He was perched on the edge of the wall, near the waterfall by the center of Lowtown, the place where most people went, and he and his mother were lucky to get a house so close to the center. Zell was admiring a pair of fingerless battle gloves in his hand, he had been given these by Old Dalan, who had said they had been found with him, but Dalan had kept them until he was old enough, which he had qualified as three weeks ago.

"Gimme a minute, Ma!" Zell hollered, tucking the gloves in his pocket and running towards his house.

"Hey, you." It was a quiet voice, little more than a whisper, but Zell had heard it nonetheless.

Zell looked towards the owner of the voice, which was a young red headed man with spiky hair, a little older than Zell, leaning on a wall, his eyes closed.

"You're Zell Dincht, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Zell asked, feeling kind of apprehensive.

The young man opened his eyes and chuckled, a strange blue blade that looked like a giant key with purple spikes protruding from its back, a golden coil wrapped around them, there was a strange little purple chain coming from the hilt ending in a small blue diamond in an axis, constantly spinning around at a speed that probably would make someone noxious if they looked at it for too long. The words _Approaching Insanity _echoed in Zell's mind for some strange reason.

"No reason, I just came here to make sure you do like you're supposed to, and pass out."

Zell stepped back. "What do you mean pass out!?"

"You'll find out in 1...2...3," as soon as he said 'three' Zell started to sway, a rush coming at his head and he fell to the ground.

The young man laughed out loud and slashed his Keyblade at the air, opening a strange black portal, he'd done his job, now he had to go and see someone about his sisters.

_Retrieval Process at 12 _

E.O.E

_Seventh Heaven Bar_

The Seventh Heaven Bar, the best bar in Midgar, as proclaimed by many a drunken patron that visited it. The great alcohol, the good service, and the beautiful barkeeper, Tifa Lockhart, made this bar the place to go. Of course, that might just have been the fact that the war heroes of Avalanche frequented the Seventh Heaven. Right now the bar was being managed by Barret, a kind-hearted, if a little brash man.

With him were Marlene, his own adopted daughter, Denzel, the one Tifa considered her son, the young girl who considered Vincent her father, in a way, Shelke, and a young woman of about sixteen, Quistis. The young Quistis had been found, unconscious in Cosmo Canyon by Nanaki and brought here about two years ago, and she had become a member of their strange family.

Quistis was now watching the sunset with Marlene, Shelke, and Denzel, like she did everyday. She was a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, a pair of simple glasses, and a look in her eyes that showed that she knew much beyond her years, but no one could figure out why. At her side a dangerous chain whip lay coiled. The whip, which Quistis knew how to wield well, had been found with her and she had kept it ever since, the only memory of her past, other then her own name. She was a strong woman, who knew how to shield herself well, yet she lived a happy enough life here, filling in for Tifa as the barkeep.

"Come on, let's go, you guys," Marlene broke through. "We should get back home now."

Quistis stood up as well, cracking a smile. "Yes, we should go now, shouldn't we?"

The other two stood up, stretching and nodded.

Just then, an unfamiliar voice called out. "Wait, don't go just yet."

It was a little girl who looked barely seven, with a look on her face that made them all want to stay.

Quistis broke through first though. "Excuse me, little girl, but why do you want us to wait?"

The little girl shook her head and smiled. "The others can go, but you have to stay, just for a little longer, kay?"

"Wait, who are you, little girl?" Shelke asked, the girl perplexing, even for her.

"I'm Yuma, I'm just here to make sure it gets done," she said cutely. With that, a sky blue blade appeared in her hand. It was a strange blade, looking a lot like a key, it was sleek and dangerous looking, despite being held by such a small innocent girl, it seemed light and flowing, like air, with a little blue chain coming from its hilt and ending in a small white feather.

"What gets done?" Quistis inquired, as _Breathe of Life_, echoed through her mind.

"That the spell breaks," Yuma laughed, slashing at the air with her blade, creating a Dark Portal.

Of course, none of them made sense of that, but they did scream.

"_Quistis!!"_

_Retrieval Process at 26_

E.O.E.

_Destiny Islands_

The place where it all started, the peaceful little island nation with a thousand secrets, secrets that even the Keyblade bearer could not unlock. Like Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, and Ivalice, Destiny Islands was a refugee world, of course, most of the refugees are magically bewitched, like one of them in particular, a bubbly young woman in her school uniform, one with a connection to all three Keyblade bearers.

Her name was Selphie Tilmitt and as of now she was walking along the docks of the play island with her two friends, Tidus and Wakka.

"Gods, this is so boring!" Tidus shouted.

"Why do Sora, Riku, and Kairi have to be at a world summit, ya?" Wakka put in, folding his arms behind his head.

"Aw, come on guys, don't be so sad, we can have some fun!" Selphie put in optimistically.

"Yes, that's right, have fun while you can kiddos!" agreed a cheerful, though still creepy voice.

The trio turned around to see a young man with short blue hair and a tattoo of a detailed ship crashing into a cliff that made it seem like it played out the story every time he moved his face, and in horrifically accurate detail as well. He was sitting cross-legged on the dock, playing with a strange device while still looking at them cheerfully.

"Who are you!" Tidus shouted angrily.

"Name's Brage, I'm just here to watch the show."

"What show, ya?"

"The one your little lady friend is about to put on when she gets her memory back."

"What do you mean get my memory back, I've lived here all my life!?" Selphie spat angrily, something did, however, register in the back of her mind, though she had no idea what it was.

"Wrong!" Brage said in a singsong voice, a strange blade materializing in his hand as he stood up. It was a mauve color with a strange ripple effect around it, except for the part that unlocked, which were at curved, stylish angles. It was a Keyblade and they all knew it, so they gasped.

As the words _All the World's A Stage_ echoed in their heads, Brage cut open a dark portal and stepped through it. When he did Selphie swayed dangerously and fell unconscious into the water as her two friends rushed to save her.

_Where were the Keyblade Masters when they needed them most?_

_Retrieval Process at 46_

E.O.E.

_Twilight Town_

The sustained copy of Twilight Town was a strange, though calmly serene part of the universe. Housing virtual copies of people and people who had nowhere else to go, the town, for its younger generation, was completely and utterly BORING. Even the periodic Struggle matches had lost their charm, and a frequenter of these matches would be the next on the list.

Well, there were three of them here actually, Raijin, Fujin, and Seifer Almasy. Three former SeeDs (though they didn't remember) ending up in the same place, and actually together, along with the strange tagalong Vivi.

"Bored," Fuu toned in absently, spinning her new spiked pinwheel on her finger.

"Yeah, it is boring, ya know?" Rai put in, laying down on his back towards the sky.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something we can do!" Vivi said optimistically.

"Yeah right, let's just get out of here and bug Chicken-Wuss."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" a voice whined from the shadows.

Seifer jumped up in surprise. "Who said that?!' he shouted angrily.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to see it happens." The person stepped out of the shadows revealing it to be a fifteen year old boy with soft blond hair framing his face and his even softer blue eyes staring at them, sending a shudder through their bodies.

"What happens, ya know?"

"Oh, nothing, just the retrieval process," he said cheerfully waving his arm as a Keyblade appeared in a flash of light. It was a pure white, with an almost angelic sheen, a golden coil spiraling over every inch of the blade, even over his arm, holding it steady. The keychain was a little white wing made of marble.

He made a vertical swipe through the air creating a dark portal, a not at all uncommon sight here in Twilight Town, opened up as the words _Spiraling Heaven_ flashed in their minds.

The four, however, had problems of their own. From Vivi's point of view it seemed that his friends were looking very unsettled. Fuu was swaying slightly, her head in pain. Rai had fallen down, only his arm holding him up. Seifer was already falling.

_They wanted something interesting, didn't they?_

_Retrieval Process at 92_

E.O.E.

_Luca _

Luca was a big city, and really more a commercial city of Spira then one that people would think someone actually lived in. The general public never saw the neighborhoods of Luca, the cramped, boxy little flats that were home to some of the kindest, and also the poorest, people in Spira.

It was here that the Garden of Memories Orphanage held roots. The home to the neglected and the displaced, the needy and the precious, the orphans of Spira. There were the Al Bhed brothers that lost their parents during the destruction of Home, the orphaned little girl who lost her father at the hand of Lord Seymour, a girl from Kilika who lost her mother to Sin, the troublemaking little boy who used to live in Luca before his brother was killed with the rest of the Crusaders, and the little boy who lost his mother in childbirth, losing his sister in the chaos that followed the disappearance of Baralai.

The last two residents of the Orphanage were the Matron Edea Kramer, and her husband Cid Kramer, a high-ranking official in the New Yevon hierarchy. Cid and Edea had just appeared in Luca two years ago and had been found and cared for by the New Yevon praetor, Baralai, and his friends, the Gullwings. After Cid rose through the ranks of New Yevon, Edea had an inexplicable urge to create an orphanage, backed by New Yevon, it was a happy place. So sad that would all change today.

"Oui pimmo!!" a harsh cry in Al Bhed reached Edea's ears. She easily recognized it as being Rowe, the smaller and shorter of the Al Bhed brothers, probably being bullied by Kensi again, as the constantly was.

Edea sighed and then chuckled, leaving her office and shuffling slowly to the den where the orphans usually played. Imagine her surprise when she found it completely empty. None of her precious charges, the orphans had become like a family to her, were there, it looked like they were just there, though. The toys were scattered, instead of picked up like she had taught them to, the books had fallen off the shelf, a music sphere had been cracked against the wall, the wall even had an indent in it.

Something had happened to the children, and Edea was determined to find the cause. She didn't have to look hard though, because the cause was currently behind her. She whipped around before the person had a chance to speak, finding herself eye-to-eye with a young woman glaring directly at her.

She stood as tall as her, a bored expression on her face, silky light green hair framing her face and her beautiful hazel eyes showing immense sadness within them. There were a pair of dangerous looking chains dragging behind her, obviously not used in years.

"Are you looking for the children?" she asked quietly.

Edea glared at her. "Where are they?"

"I do not know, Brokaw took them somewhere safe, we do not wish to hurt them, or for them to see what will happen to you, I think he feared for them. He rather likes children, he reminds me a lot of…Never mind, they are safe, that is all you need to know."

"Why should I believe you?" Edea said warily, shaken a bit by her words. _"What will happen to me?"_ she thought.

She shrugged. "You cannot, it will not matter soon anyway, the retrieval process will be done, and you will never see me again."

"What retrieval process, what is being retrieved?"

Ignoring her question, a flash of light came and a blade appeared in her hand. It looked a lot like a key, it was a gray color, and one that had lost its former luster, there was an aura about, one of despair and longing. The keychain hanging from the hilt was a tiny, bedraggled little charm made to look like the moon. She made a vertical swipe through the air, creating a dark portal.

Edea fell to the ground as the words _Lunar Eclipse_ flashed through her mind.

As the woman prepared to step through the portal, she looked at Edea. "As, we won't see each other again, I should tell you, my name is Aki."

A memory came to Edea as she heard that name, one she had forgotten.

**Flashback**

_Edea smiled, hearing Baralai herd the children through the doors of the Orphanage from her office, along with his confused best friend, Gippal. The two had brought the children to see Lady Yuna, something he had promised to do for weeks, but only now had time for, he had dragged Gippal along to torture him._

_There was a soft creak as her door opened and softly closed and Edea saw it was young Forn, the boy who had been separated from his sister. Forn took a seat beside her, and did something he only did rarely, speak ._

"_Matron, may I talk to you about something?" he asked politely, clearly a little nervous._

_Edea smiled again and nodded. "Did you enjoy seeing Lady Yuna, Forn?"_

_He just nodded, and began speaking. "Did you know my sister was a summoner?"_

_Edea was startled, it was the first time she had heard something like this, she shook her head. "Was she?"_

"_Yes she was, she started just after Lady Yuna, with her two guardians and made it all the way to the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, when she reached…" he trailed off._

"_Mt. Gagazet?"_

"_Yeah…" his voice was pained, weary, and sad. Edea put her hand on his shoulder. "She got there just when Lord Seymour was attacking the Ronso, they tried to help them. Both of her guardians failed, so only my sister was left, she used all the power she had, but it wasn't enough…she lost. When she woke up, her guardians were gone and her Summoning Rod was snapped in two."_

"_She couldn't summon anymore?"_

_He shook his head. "No, she couldn't. She came back home, and we moved to Bevelle from Kilika, to be closer to the temple. I miss her, and her guardians, they were my friends too."_

_Edea squeezed his shoulder. "Her guardians, what were their names?"_

"_Myde," he answered. "Myde and Aki."_

**End Flashback**

_Retrieval Process at 100_

E.O.E.

_Kingdom Model- K5E7_y38

The three Keybladers were in fact just out of the atmosphere of their beloved Destiny Islands, unaware of the chaos erupting among the worlds less than an hour after they had left it. They did not know that all over the worlds people were dropping into a coma-like state, the most important being visited by a number of strange Keyblade Bearers. They didn't know that one of those people was one of their best friends. They would find out soon, though, very soon.

"How long will it be until we reach Radiant Garden?" Sora asked Riku from his post at the weapons station to Riku's at the wheel.. He had hardly changed during the seven months they spent in relaxation, except perhaps that he was now a little taller. In fact, none of them had changed much, and were glad for the change of pace coming with the summit.

"A couple hours, just stretch out and nap my friend, this'll be peaceful." Riku answered stretching out and ending up falling on the ground.

Kairi, who handled the Navigation and Communication stations, giggled at Riku's predicament. That is until a beeping alerted her, an alert that a message had come for them.

"What's that, did we get a message?" Riku asked, dusting himself off.

Kairi pressed the indicator button. "Yeah, I'll put it up on the Com-Screen."

The three looked on in surprise as Tidus's worried face appeared before them, Riku putting the ship on autopilot.

"Is something wrong, Tidus?" Kairi asked.

Tidus cleared his throat. "Yeah, Selph's in real trouble!"

"What?!"

"Well, we were at the docks and this weird guy with a Keyblade said that something bad was going to happen to her, and then she passed out and fell in the water!"

"Wait, are you sure he had a Keyblade?" Riku asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he used it to open a dark portal."

"A dark portal, what happened while we were gone?" Sora asked rhetorically.

"Who cares, we gotta get to Selphie!" Kairi shouted impatiently. "How is she now, Tidus?"

"She's in the hospital, and they can't wake her up, she keeps saying things over and over again, but they don't make any sense, we were hoping you could see what they mean."

"All right then, were gonna have to get to the summit a little later than expected," Riku laughed.

"So were going back?" Kairi put in anxiously.

"Of course."

E.O.E.

_Radiant Garden_

The former Hallow Bastion was a beautiful world now, compared to its dark period, and then restoration days. The garden was a symbol of hope and therefore it was the perfect place to hold the summit of worlds. It was a symbol of restoration and completion, except for one.

That one was a person who had helped restore the garden to its former beauty, one who strived to return his life to what it used to be. He was complete with the setting of his life, but what of the cast? The people who had made his life what it was: his best friends, his rival, his teacher, his matron, and the one who would always make it complete, his sorceress. The people he considered that important were gone, and he still couldn't find them, he had searched and scoured the universe looking, but came up with nothing. Nothing, that is, until three days before the summit.

"_Hey, Leon should I give the delegate from Atlantica freshwater or seawater?"_

"_Leon can I take a day of to do some shopping for the summit?"_

"_Leon can you sign this liability waiver?"_

"_Leon! Can you help me get a book from a shelf in the castle I'm too short to reach?"_

"_Leon the delegates from Xanth have set their room on fire!"_

"_Leon can you help with something I could probably do myself but I am too lazy to do?"_

"_Leon there's a tall, creepy man with a contract asking for you."_

"_Leon, Yuffie destroyed that dungeon in the citadel that you have to climb six flights of stairs to reach because she got lost there four times on her way to the bathroom."_

Squall Leonheart was by no means a leader, but for now, that's what he was at the moment, the de facto leader of Radiant Garden. He hated it. He was no leader, he was a warrior, he was a mercenary, and he was a Sorceress's Knight. All he wanted to do was find his friends and go back to his normal life as a SeeD. He never quite figured out how he was roped into leadership of the garden, and he got few breaks.

On one of those precious few moments of respite it happened. He just happened to be taking in some fresh air in the citadel's postern when it happened, along with Aerith, and a surprisingly still, Yuffie.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Aerith put in.

"Yeah, it sure, is," Yuffie said, dangling her legs from the edge of the postern.

Leon looked at the setting sun, reminiscing about times past when he watched the sunset with a certain sorceress. This lasted for all of about eight seconds.

As soon as those seconds were up a dark portal appeared in the middle of the postern. The three poised for battle, though it could have been a member of the Nobody nations it was better not to take chances.

Out popped a strange looking man who looked very tired, you may know his name, but if you do not… He was a tall, weary looking man with short blond hair framing his tired blue eyes. His name was Brokaw.

Leon cocked his Gunblade. "Who are you?"

The man put his hands up in the air. "Hold fire, I'm just making a delivery." he tugged on something behind him. With that six unconscious children fell out in a heap. They all looked under a simple sleeping spell.

While the three stared at the children, Brokaw pulled out a Keyblade it was bright yellow and several sparks began emitting from it, circling around it like a lightning rod. He opened up a second dark portal, the old one having closed long ago. As he stepped through it the words _Electric Personality _went through their minds, alerting them of his presence once again.

"Hey!"

"Where are you going!?" Leon asked harshly.

"Home," he said simply, giving them a little wave as stepped through.

"Wait!" Yuffie shouted, though right now she was just shouting at thin air. No one answered, as no one was there to answer. There was no one there except three confused members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and a bunch of orphans without a caretaker.

E.O.E.

Location Unknown

It seemed to be an easy assignment, but I knew it was important because the Master had asked me to do it personally, instead of making one of the subordinates do it, or posting on the assignment board for me. Then I realized I had to take a Gummi here, instead of taking the Corridors of Darkness, because for some reason this place doesn't allow them to be opened.

Now I'm here, on a cliff overlooking a valley filled with Farplane lilies and mist, and I mean a lot of mist. It was a thick, wispy fog that filled the valley and climbed the mountainside, even engulfing the cliff, including myself.

It was cold and damp, but the worst part was the weeping, the crying, and the screaming. If you knew what this place was, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. It wouldn't be that shocking to find out that this was where the hearts and souls of thousands, if not millions of innocents lay after the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, though some of these souls were much older, from a war barely remembered. Even the hearts of worlds lay in the mist, sobbing in the sorrow of regret, hatred, and pain. Not that I would know. It would have made me cry, if I had any tears left, and I wasn't a Nobody.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. When was it supposed to happen again? Honestly, with so much concentrated energy in that valley I would guess it wouldn't take so long. Gods, I was so bored, I just wanted to get back home, take a hot shower and fall asleep. Fate doesn't work that way though and I was forced to wait until midnight (Why did I have to come here nine hours before that?) before there were twelve flashes of white light and twelve black clad bodies unconscious on the ground.

Looks like I can finally go home.

**End.**

_A/N; Here's a little Jiminy's Journal on most of the villains in here, if you aren't familiar with them._

Maleficent- The dark fairy witch that has opposed and has been defeated by Sora twice, we assumed she died when she and Pete protected Sora, Kairi, and Riku from the Heartless. She said she wanted to take the castle for herself, and she succeeded. She seems to have amassed a bunch of powerful allies, much more powerful than the ones she had last time. Maleficent first spread terror in _Sleeping Beauty_.

Pete- Mickey's former boss and steamship captain who became the Captain of the Royal Guards when Mickey assumed the throne. He kept that role for several years before he staged a coup and was banished to another dimension. He was rescued by Maleficent and became her lackey, helping save Sora, Kairi, and Riku from the Heartless and still stands by her side. Pete first appeared in _Steamboat Willy._

Nimue- the Witch of Cherry Blossoms and strong enemy of Merlin since childhood. Why she hates him no one is quite sure, but she is very powerful and has allied with Maleficent to that end. Nimue's vengeance was first ignited in _The Seven Songs of Merlin._

Seymour Guado- Former leader of the Guado and the only current Human-Guado in existence. Exiled because of that, something caused him to snap in early childhood and he came back to the Guado as a summoner. Seymour ended up becoming a maester of Yevon to complete his insane plot to rid Spira of all life using Sin. He was defeated by Yuna and ended up training his skills in the mountains of Ivalice, consumed by revenge and has allied with Maleficent with those thoughts in his head. Seymour was first seen in _Final Fantasy X_.

Vayne Solidor- A native of Ivalice and current Emperor of the Archadian Empire. Obsessed with 'putting the history back in the hands of man' Vayne has done a number of horrible acts involving the magic absorbing substance known as Nethicite. He allied himself with Maleficent to keep his power and stop the Insurgence from toppling his empire. Vayne first tried to 'put history back in the hands of man' in _Final Fantasy XII._

Doctor Cid Bunasa- A Nethicite obsessed researcher who is Vayne's second advisor. He too shares Vayne's ideal of 'putting history back into the hands of man' and is the developer of Manufacted Nethicite. Doctor Cid began his practice in _Final Fantasy XII_.

Venat- Vayne's first advisor and a traitor of the wraith-like race the Occuria. Venat first cast its presence in _Final Fantasy XII._

Yzma- An extremely old and horrible woman who hopes to take control of _Ancient Empire _from Emperor Kuzco. She came to Maleficent for help, as she has only taken control of the edges of the world. She is a devious woman who relies on simply-made animal transfiguration potions and various elixirs, and seems to be equally capable of inventing things she has never seen before that were made on other worlds. For brawn she relies on her lunkheaded, though kind-hearted lackey Kronk who seems more interested in cooking then he is scheming. Yzma was already incredibly old in _The Emperor's New Groove_

Kronk- Yzma's lunkheaded, though lovable, henchman Kronk. He is the brawn of her operations, though he really doesn't seem that interested in it, opting more for cooking than scheming. He is the troop leader of a scouting group called the Junior Chipmunks, and because of this he can talk to woodland creatures in their own language. He has made good friends with Kuzco; despite having turned him into many animals in Yzma's failed plots. Kronk was first Yzma's lackey in _The Emperor's New Groove_.

Clochette- ENTRY ERASED

Graham Cray- _ENTRY ERASED_

Ultimecia- Time witch stuck in this time by her own plans. She wanted to activate Time Compression, which she partly did, but was defeated by SeeDs at the time. Time Compression effects vary. Ultimecia first messed with the time stream in _Final Fantasy VIII._

Emperor Zurg- Conqueror of many worlds and sworn enemy of Star Command. Ally of Maleficent. Zurg first attacked the galaxy in _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_.

Dr. Hamsterveil- Enemy of Stitch and hunter of experiments. He never succeeds and has allied with Maleficent to improve his chances. Maleficent doesn't even remember his name. Hamsterveil was first mistaken for a gerbil in _Stitch: The Movie._

Yubaba- Yubaba is a powerful, money-loving witch who owns a bathhouse in the strange two-sided world called _Spirit's Crossing_. She gains both money and power by tricking her employees, only a few of which are actually humans. The employees she has which are actually human she has power over by stealing their name and memory. She has a gigantic baby. Yubaba first stole a name in _Spirited Away_.

The Piper- _ENTRY ERASED_

Rosso the Crimson- ENTRY ERASED

Syndrome- Native of _The City of Disguise_, Syndrome was born Buddy, was a wannabe hero and worshiped the ground Mr. Incredible walked on. Now, Syndrome is an insane technological genius who hunts down super powered people. Syndrome was first Incrediboy in _The Incredibles_.

Mozenrath- Leader of the Kingdom of the Black Sand and sworn enemy of Aladdin. He uses a powerful gauntlet that is destroying his mind. Mozenrath first used the cursed object in _Aladdin._

Demon X(A/N)th - The magical demon who controls both Hell and the magic of Xanth, should he ever depart, Xanth loses all of its magic. He allied with Maleficent for kicks. The Demon was first punny in the _Xanth Chronicles_.

Hark- A century old magician with immense power searching to destroy the Endowed in his homeland. He allied with Maleficent for help. Hark was first summoned here in _Charlie Bone and the Hidden King._

Jadis- Also known as the White Witch and ruler of Narnia. She is Maleficent's sister and has assembled a large amount of strong allies as well. She is a powerful woman who collects people she turns to stone. The only threat to her power is a god-like lion named Aslan. Sora will find her a difficult threat. Jadis first turned someone to stone in _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._

Sylar- Formerly Gabriel Gray, Sylar travels the worlds finding people with powerful abilities like himself and kills them brutally by cutting the top of their heads off and removing their brains. He has collected many powerful abilities including, but not limited to: telekinesis, temperature manipulation, radiation manipulation, super hearing, and atomic manipulation. Sylar first killed in _Heroes._

Davy Jones- The former guide of lost souls, Davy Jones abandoned his job after the first ten years and became the monster he is now. He cut out his own heart and made a deal with the Pirate Lords to seal a certain person away. Jones now sails the seas of the worlds, gathering ghastly crew members and collecting what people owe him. One of these people is a certain pirate captain. He can only step on land once every ten years. He owes Jadis a favor and became her ally accordingly. Jones first sailed the world's seas in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_.

Madam Tang- A Formosan sorceress who collects magical artifacts, she mistakenly tried to steal a certain object from Jadis, and is now in her debt. Tang is an enemy of a certain pirate captain. Tang first acquired the Dragon's Eye in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of Jack Sparrow._

Domnu- ENTRY ERASED

Shuyin- The shadow of the former Scrounge of Zanarkand. Shuyin's thoughts of revenge and hate made this wraith. Shuyin can possess people with his powerful emotions of hate and turn allies against each other. Shuyin is the only being who can safely use Vegnagun, a gigantic living machina of Bevelle. Jadis promised him her help in finding a certain someone for his power. Shuyin's shadow first spread hate in _Final Fantasy X-2_.

Dr. Drakken- Born as Drew Lipsky, Dr. Drakken is a blue-skinned evil genius. though his plans are usually thwarted by the efforts of one Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable they are usually genius. Most people would call him bumbling, but he is an immensely smart man. Jadis promised him Kim Possible's destruction in exchange for his service. Drakken's plans first failed in _Kim Possible._

Shego- Shego Go is a ninja-like green woman with ectoplasmic hands. A former member of Team Go, a family of crime-fighting individually colored people she quit because she believed working for good was boring and evil was fun. Team Go shortly broke up after that, as Shego was the only one smart enough to hold the team together. She then started working for Dr. Drakken as a bodyguard, then a partner. She joined Jadis's group with Drakken. Shego first began working for Drakken in _Kim Possible._

Madam Gasket- A hideously ugly robot with horribly sharp nails, most people would rather stick their head in a beehive than look at Madam Gasket. If one is unfortunate enough to see her horrible visage, one must not look her directly in the visual receptors. The leader of Robot City's Chop Shop, a facility for the collection and melting down of Outmodes, or outdated robots. The mother of the current leader of Bigweld Industries, she is directing her son to send the Outmodes directly to her. Jadis promised her help in this endeavor for her services. Madam Gasket first had eyes averted from her in _Robots._

Queen Drej- The Queen of the Drej, a race of living energy, the Queen is the most powerful, much like a beehive. Queen Drej is responsible for the destruction of _Titan_ a world populated by regular humans and destroyed when the humans had the most universe-changing invention built, the sphereship _Titan A.E._ If the citizens find the ship, they will be able to recreate their world, and if given enough time, any other world and its animals and people. Thus, the Queen Drej wishes the _Titan _destroyed, and the only one capable of activating it, the son of the person who built it, dead. Jadis promised to locate the _Titan _for her. The Queen Drej first destroyed a world in _Titan A.E._

Eris- Goddess of Chaos and Discord on the world of _Tradewinds_. She loves trickery and chaos and will do anything to get it. Eris was defeated only once, during the delivery of the most precious object in the world, the Book of Peace. She had unraveled fate for Sinbad, a black-hearted thief to steal this book, but her plans backfired. She stole the book instead and framed Sinbad for the crime. She was eventually beaten because of her inability to break a promise. Jadis promised to help her get revenge of Sinbad for her help. Eris first plucked the strings of the world in _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_.

Henry J. Waternoose- CEO of Monster's Inc, the main power company for Monstropolis. Monster's Inc runs on screams and children, it seems, are getting hard to scare, so the company is falling on hard times. He is Jadis's ally only because he needs her help scaring. He seems to be very important to Jadis and Maleficent. Waternoose first spread some healthy terror in _Monster's Inc._

Gilgamesh- The Replica Swordsman. He battles master swordsman across the worlds and defeats them, taking their blades as his own. He uses replicas instead of the real thing to preserve their value. He fights with the demon dog, Enkidu. Gilgamesh and Enkidu have been seen in several Final Fantasies.

Rinoa Heartilly- ENTRY ERASED

Zell Dincht- a hyperactive young boy with spiky blond hair who showed up in Lowtown with his Ma two years ago. He is friends with Vaan and Penelo and seems to be a very experienced fighter, though he has no idea why. He was the first person visited by a Keyblade Master and one of the first to go comatose. Why he was visited no one is sure. Zell was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII_

Ma Dincht- Zell Dincht's mother, known only as Ma Dincht. She owns a small resturaunt in Lowtown and provides the Lowtown orphans with a place to sleep. She has been found in the same state as her son. Ma Dincht was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII_.

Quistis Trepe- a studious young woman who was found unconscious in Cosmo Canyon by Nanaki two years ago. Since then she has been taken in as part of Tifa Lockhart's surrogate family. Since Tifa went off to search for Cloud, Quistis has been filling in as barkeep. She, for whatever reason, is skilled in the use of a chain whip. She was the second to be visited by a Keyblade Mistress, Yuma. She is now in a comatose state. Quistis was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII._

Marlene- a young girl who was taken in by Barret Wallace many years ago and has become his daughter. She is a member of Tifa Lockhart's extended family and cherishes her friends as family. She serves as a waitress at the Seventh Heaven. Marlene was there when Quistis was visited by Yuma and when she entered her comatose state. Marlene was first introduced in _Final Fantasy VII._

Denzel- a young boy who was taken in by Reeve Tuesti's mother and was left to the streets when she was killed by a reactor explosion in Midgar. He has since become a member of Tifa Lockhart's extended family and treated like her son. He was one of Jenova's children and infected with Geostigma for a time. Denzel was there when Yuma visited Quistis shortly before she went comatose. Denzel was first seen in _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children._

Shelke Rui- the sister of Shalua Rui and a former member of the Tsviets. Shortly after her sister's malfunctions, Shelke joined with the crew of the Highwind to help Vincent out. Since then, she has joined their strange family and sees Vincent as a father figure of sorts, as she never had one of her own. Shelke is able to do a SND (Synaptic Net Dive) and delve into the Network. She is still trying to regain her lost childhood. Shelke was present when Quistis went under. Shelke was first seen in _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus._

Yuma- a strange little Keyblade Mistress who looks like a blue-haired seven year old girl. She came to the Seventh Heaven before Quistis went under, saying 'I'm just here to make sure it gets done.' Her Keyblade is the air-based _Breath of Life_.

Selphie Tilmitt- a young girl who lives on Destiny Islands and is friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku. She thinks she has lived there all her life, but a visit from a Keyblade Master shortly before her going unconscious made her doubt that seemingly truthful fact. She was the third person to be visited by a Keyblade Master, Brage. She is now in a comatose state. She was first seen in _Final Fantasy VII_.

Tidus Jecht- a young boy who lives on Destiny Islands. He is friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi, and is quite handy with a sword. His skill with a sword did nothing to protect Selphie from the spell that caused her to go under. Tidus was first seen in _Final Fantasy X._

Wakka- a young boy from the Destiny Islands who is quite good at using a Blitzball as a projectile weapon and is friends with the three Keyblade Bearer. His friendship with the three did nothing to help Selphie. Wakka was first seen in _Final Fantasy X_.

Brage- a strange green-haired Keyblader with an extremely detailed tattoo on his face. He visited Selphie before she went unconscious. His Keyblade is the illusion-based _All The World's A Stage_.

Seifer Almasy- a brash young man who lives in Twilight Town. He and his two friends Raijin and Fujin appeared in the allies of Twilight Town two years ago. He is extremely skilled in the use of the Gunblade, though he has no idea why, opting to use a foam bat, as Gunblades aren't regulation for Struggle matches. He is the only one in his group without strange conversational habits, though he has a tendency to nickname people by personality or looks (e.g. Chicken-wuss.) He was visited by a Keyblade Master and is now in a comatose state, and he probably has a concussion. Seifer was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII_.

Fujin- The only girl in Seifer's group, Fujin, or Fuu, is a strange white haired girl who showed up with Seifer and Raijin two years ago. Fuu hangs out with Seifer and cheers him on at Struggle matches, though they have since lost their glamour for Seifer. Fuu speaks in one or two words and only uses complete sentences in emergencies, or if she really needs to persuade her two friends. Fujin fights with a spiked pinwheel. Fuu was with Seifer when Brage came to Twilight Town and is now in a state similar to him. Fujin was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII_.

Raijin- The other boy in Seifer's group Raijin, or Rai is a brawny and slightly lunkheaded boy who showed up with Seifer and Raijin two years go on the streets of Twilight Town. Rai hangs out with Seifer and cheers for him in Struggle matches, though Seifer hardly participates anymore. Raijin is the main voice of reason for Seifer, but he turns to Fuu if Seifer has gotten too deep into something for him to help. Rai ends every statement with the words 'ya know' regardless of whether it is a question or not and his two friends find it slightly annoying. Raijin is now in the same comatose state as Fuu and Seifer. Raijin was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII_.

Vivi- A strange little boy, though sometimes it just seems that Vivi is just a black creature in a blue suit. Vivi tags along with Seifer's group in hopes of being seen as tough or cool, but Olette has managed to convince him to give up trying to use a sword and take up magic, which he has proved quite good at. His knack at magic proved to be nothing compared to the powerful incantation put upon his three idols. Vivi was first seen in _Final Fantasy IX._

Christian Wilmer- The Keyblade Master who came to Twilight Town before Seifer, Rai, and Fuu fell prey to the Retrieval Sleep disease that has taken many people. Christian is a young man who seems to look straight through you. He is the son of Brokaw. His is the holy-aligned Keyblade _Spiraling Heaven._

Edea Kramer- The matron of the Garden of Memories Orphanage in Luca, Edea is a well-liked person in Spiran society. Edea appeared in Luca two years ago with her husband, Cid Kramer, and was nursed back to health by Baralai and the Gullwings. Since then, Edea has established her orphanage and made herself out to be a prominent figure in the New Yevon hierarchy. Edea was recently visited by a young Keyblade Mistress named Aki, who she has heard of before. Edea was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII_.

Cid Kramer- The husband of Edea Kramer and a high-standing figure in New Yevon. Cid was found with Edea in Luca two years ago and nursed to health by Baralai and the Gullwings. Since then Cid has made a name for himself among Spiran society as the Head of the Board of Directors at the Macalania Academy of Arts and Sciences, but stays in Luca at the New Yevon base there so he can be close to his wife. He seems to have fallen under the same spell as his wife and no one can wake him up either. Cid Kramer was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII._

Rowe- The younger of the Al Bhed twins who lost their parents in the invasion of Home. He has taken a home in Edea's Orphanage and has adjusted better to losing his parents than his brother. He speaks the language well, though slips into Al Bhed all the time. He can also speak many other languages as well, making him the translator for the orphans, and Edea when needed. No one is quite sure how he learned all these languages, but most say he speaks the languages only when they are spoken to him, this has made him a target of The Company… Rowe is also an expert handler of poisons and antidotes, and uses them in his revolver shells. He is constantly being bullied by Kensi, the resident troublemaker. Despite this, Rowe lives a good and stable life even though he is not as good with machines as his brother. Rowe has been taken from the orphanage by Brokaw and is now under a light sleeping spell in Radiant Garden, where Brokaw determined was safe.

Locke- The older of the Al Bhed twins who lost their parents during the invasion of Home. He has taken a home in Edea's orphanage since then, but hasn't adjusted to living without his parents as well as his younger brother. He speaks the language as well as his brother, but hardly uses Al Bhed, though he knows it well. Locke is much better with machines than his brother and is constantly fixing the breakages around the orphanage, saying he has to at least do his part. Even with his mechanical prowess Locke cannot be trusted to drive, pilot, or fly anything. Also because of his mechanical ability Locke has programmed a robot they nicknamed ROCCO that fights for him, but has learned to use a strange electrical whip he calls a Firewire. Locke has mechanical ability that most experienced Al Bhed adults don't have, this has made him a target of The Company, like his brother and Kayla…Locke is very quiet, though not nearly as anti-social as Forn, he is the stoic of the group, and the others usually look to him for guidance, as he makes good decisions. Locke was taken from the Garden of Memories shortly before his Matron went unconscious by Brokaw and is now under a light sleeping spell in Radiant Garden.

Kensi- The young man who lost his parents when Sin attacked their boat and whose brother was killed during Operation Mi'ihen and was sent to the Garden of Memories Orphanage in Luca as a result. Kensi has learned not to get too attached to people, though that hasn't stopped him from attaching himself to Edea and Cid Kramer. Kensi is the troublemaker of the group and constantly picks on Rowe. This, however, doesn't stop him from being the most medically trained of the orphans, something he picked up from his brother, along with several Chocobo Knight techniques. as a result, he is the best with Chocobos and rides one of the huge, yellow birds whenever he gets a chance, a pastime made easier for him with Edea's visits to New Yevon headquarters. When there he usually goes straight to the Chocobo Stables. His medical skill, however, didn't help him defend himself against Brokaw. He is now under a sleeping spell in Radiant Garden, where Brokaw decided was a safe place.

Forn- The young man who lost his father to Sin and his sister after Baralai's disappearance. He is the quietest and most anti-social of the group, but is also the most skilled fighter, proficient with a whip and sword, and knows basic magic, taught by his sister, who was a failed summoner, and her guardians, Myde and Aki, who have since disappeared, presumed dead. Forn is considered the leader of the group, as he is the best fighter and is known for making good decisions, and the others trust him. He doesn't believe his sister's guardians are dead, and they are technically not, though they have lost most of their original selves driven by the belief that he, his sister, and the other are dead. He has, however, given up on looking for them and has no idea that Aki visited Edea shortly after they were taken by Brokaw. He is now asleep in Radiant Garden, where he was taken by Brokaw, believing it was the only safe place for them.

Milani- Called Lani, she is the young woman who lost her mother during Sin's attack on Kilika and ended up in Edea's orphanage and one of the two girls that are currently in the orphanage. She is the oldest of the group, and a proven tactician. She spends her time poring over maps of every world in the Realms and reading books about the evils and dangers concealed in the Heartless and other dangers. This has led the others to rely on her for plans, tactics, and information. No one knows much about her past, other than where she came from and how her mother died and she never talks much about it, though she can be trusted to listen. She is also very skilled in the magical arts, able to call up the most complicated spells in seconds with the help of a Ronso horn she found years ago during a visit to the Farplane. The horn, in addition to being sharp and dangerous, had been touched by Pyreflies and boosted her natural magical talent. Her magic, however, did nothing to help her when Brokaw brought them to Radiant Garden.

Kayla- The hyperactive little girl from Bevelle who lost her father, a soldier for Yevon when Lord Seymour absorbed him, effectively killing him. Kayla knows none of this, though, as the authorities told her that her father died in battle, something she seriously doubts, but has accepted as the truth for years. Kayla is the youngest of the group, but is the only one that knows how to drive, pilot, or fly anything. Taught this by her father she can also effortlessly wield a large boomerang as a weapon, something that the others enjoy surprising people with. Aside from this, Kayla is an expert pilot who can drive any and all vehicles given to her, without an explanation on how to do it. It is a strange talent that no one can really explain, but it is a useful one, as many of the vehicles she can drive others usually can't. This unexplainable talent has gotten her targeted by many people, though in secret including the serial killer, Sylar… Kayla is now asleep in Radiant Garden with the other orphans.

Aki- a young Keyblade Mistress who was one of the Keybladers who warned certain people of their impending comas. Aki visited the Matron Edea Kramer, matron of the Garden of Memories Orphanage in Luca on her own homeworld of Spira. Aki has a strange past as a failed guardian to a failed summoner. Formerly a chain-wielding guardian she seems to have gained her Keyblade after she failed, indicating why they are now dusty ornaments at her side. Aki was guardian alongside Myde to Lissa a former summoner who started out shortly after Lady Yuna did, instantly making it failed. The actual downfall of the pilgrimage was that shortly before the end of their journey they ran into Lord Seymour. Both guardians think the other, Lissa, and Lissa's younger brother Forn, have died and are driven by that end, or grief as in the case of Aki herself. Aki seemed to have gained her Keyblade and a strange new agenda after the incident. Aki's is the lunar-based Keyblade _Lunar Eclipse_.

Sora Hikari- The destined Keyblade Bearer of Destiny Islands and Champion of Light's Defense. Sora is a classic pure-hearted hero, his darkness safely locked away within his Nobody, Roxas. That combination in itself is a dangerous one, as it imbalances his entire being making Light the dominant element within him. He is the main threat against the Darkness, though they have long since decided that his power lies in his friends and his heart, detach him from his friends and he will crumble. Sora was promised a six month break from the fight, which he has been granted, but it has been interrupted by the World Summit and the Retrieval Sleep spell. He hasn't even left the orbit of the Destiny Islands, and will soon be returning due to Selphie's condition. He doesn't know much about the happenings outside the Islands due to their lack of new information as their only refugees are magically bewitched and the only means of communication have been through Instantaneous Bottle. Sora knows more about the worlds and their cultures than his friends, having traveled to many of them and been taught their history and cultures, something he is more interested in than his own world.

Riku Kensai- The self-made Keyblade Bearer of Destiny Islands and Champion of Dark Redemption. Riku has been used by the Darkness and has traveled through the reaches of the Darkness with King Mickey. Riku knows how to use Dark Power well, and can control it to an extent where he will not lose his heart. Riku, unlike Sora, can be alone for a period, but will crumble if left alone too long, a weakness that the Dark Forces may wish to exploit in the future. Riku was promised six months of respite, which he has used and have ended with the world Summit. His travel there was interrupted by news of Selphie's condition. He, like Sora, doesn't know much about the changes in the outside realms and is unaware of the worlds' preparation for warfare. Even so, he knows more about the separate realms than his friends, having traveled with King Mickey and educated by Ansem the Wise.

Kairi Yaeko- The gifted Keyblade Bearer of Destiny Islands and Seventh Princess of Heart, with Yaeko being an adopted name. Kairi is the Princess they call the Princess of Memories, due to both her Nobody, the Memory Witch, Namine, and her birthright title as a Princess of Heart. Although she can handle herself for the most part, she still has two Champions in the form of Riku and Sora. Kairi is not originally from Destiny Islands, living in Radiant Garden until she was five years old and the Heartless invaded the world and her father sent her with her Grandmother, Mesna, who died several years ago. Kairi cannot remember much about living in Radiant Garden and even less about her family, most likely a side effect that came from becoming a refugee in Destiny Islands. There are still many things she doesn't know about her past, and she has been contemplating them on her six month vacation. She is returning to the planet's surface due to Selphie's condition. Kairi knows more about world ettiquette than her Champions due to the fact that she spent much time learning from the other Princesses of Heart, reading from the Citadel's library and being taught by Merlin and Aerith.

Roxas Hikari- Sora's Nobody, The Key of Destiny, former 13th member of Organization XIII, and Champion of Twilight's Grace. Roxas is Sora's Nobody and contains all his Dark energy, a dangerous mixture that will eventually throw off his natural being. Roxas was created when Sora stabbed himself with the Dark Keyblade to release Kairi's heart from within his own, losing his own heart in the process. Namine was also created when Sora stabbed himself. He can carry the two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, obviously because those two Keyblades symbolize Riku and Kairi. Roxas joined Organization XIII afterwards as the 13th member as the Key of Destiny. Roxas stayed as a member for two years before leaving to find Sora, his other half. Roxas eventually found him in the copy Twilight Town while Sora was regaining his memories. Roxas has now been completely sealed within his other, with no way to get out. However, he has taken the automatic role as Namine's Champion, a job that desperately needed to be filled, but was a special condition as Namine's current state as a Nobody.

Namine Yaeko- Kairi's Nobody, The Memory Witch and the Princess of Memories. Namine is Kairi's Nobody, created when Sora stabbed himself with the Dark Keyblade. Namine is not like other Nobodies and can manipulate memories, 'chaining them down' without destroying them. Namine was captured by the Organization and used as a test subject with her powers before being sent to Castle Oblivion with Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Axel. She was forced to chain down Sora's memories during this time and create new ones, and also chain down the memories of any and all of his friends and people who knew him, erasing Sora from existence. She was then captured by Ansem the Wise with Roxas and Sora to restore Sora's memories for a year and to keep the two of them safe from Xemnas. Namine escaped and helped Sora on his journey before joining Kairi and making her whole again. Namine can no longer be part of the real universe as she has joined together with Kairi, which requires Roxas to be her Champion as Riku and Sora are Kairi's Champions.

Brokaw Wilmer- a quirky Keyblade Master who transported Edea's orphans to Radiant Garden in worry for their safety. He is Aki's partner and went to the Garden of Memories shortly before she did. He is a strange man who is easily tired, though he seems to be driven towards finding a certain someone, a quest he started three years ago with his son, Christian. All that is known about the person he looking for is that she is a young woman with the initials A.W. Brokaw's is the electric Keyblade _Electric Personality_.

Squall Leonheart- The leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and elected leader of the Radiant Garden Head Council, Squall, or Leon, is one of Sora's friends from his first adventure. The wielder of the Gunblade, he really doesn't want to lead Radiant Garden and just wishes to return to his old life, which, without the people in it, is impossible. This caused Squall to change his name to Leon, something the others never really understood. He was present when Brokaw dropped off the orphans in Radiant Garden's Postern. Squall was first seen in _Final Fantasy VIII._

Yuffie Kisaragi- A young ninja from the distant land of Wutai. She became entangled wit h Cloud and the rest of Avalanche three years ago during her search for materia. She is away from both Wutai and Gaia and has been (somewhat) forced into joining the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, and later the Radiant Garden Head Council where she is in charge of espionage and intelligence gathering. She was there when Brokaw dropped off the orphans. Yuffie was first seen in _Final Fantasy VII._

Aerith Gainsborough- The last surviving Ancient in the Realms, Aerith is also the kindest soul one would ever hope to meet. She traveled with Cloud and Avalanche three years ago, and something happened to her that Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid would like to keep hidden. She ended up in Traverse Town with Cid and Yuffie and went to Radiant Garden with Leon where she became part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and later the Radiant Garden Head Council. She heads the medical applications and research departments where she trains medics from across the worlds for the upcoming war against the Darkness. Aerith was there when Brokaw brought the orphans to Radiant Garden. Aerith was first seen in _Final Fantasy VII._

Cid Highwind- A loudmouthed, smoking pilot who lived on Gaia until it was destroyed and he ended up in Traverse Town as an Accessory Shop owner and later Gummi tech. He then followed Leon to Radiant Garden and became part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and later the Radiant Garden Head Council as head of aeronautics, engineering, piloting and maintenance training pilots and making ships for the upcoming war against the Darkness. He traveled with Cloud and Avalanche three years ago, shortly before Meteorfall and the destruction of the world. He has had many chances to return to his homeworld, and his wife, Shera, but was begged by the remaining citizens to stay and take a job on the council. Cid is captain of the _Shera_ an ancient airship he named after his wife. Cid was first seen in _Final Fantasy VII._

Merlin- An incredibly old and powerful wizard who taught Donald magic and Sora the fundamentals of such. He is part of the Radiant Garden Head Council as the head of magic and studies and is training mages for the upcoming war against the darkness. He is a useful ally, but his most horrible weakness lies not in this present, but in his enigmatic past. The time's Merlin was first seen in _The Sword and the Stone_.

_Author's Note: If you're wondering why I didn't include Irvine, I have a good reason to. And the orphans being targeted by The Company is very important to the plot. Oh, and every time you don't review, a member of Organization XIII gets repeatedly stabbed with sharp, pointy knives (and not Vexen, or Xaldin just to spite you.) Also, if you can name the head of the Company you can decide the next person from Heroes to make an appearance. _

_Preview For the Next Chapter: Chapter One: Training A Nobody…_

'_Luxord. You've come back!'_

'_Didn't you know? Every Apprentice can summon an Esper Spirit!'_

'_I thought I lost it…When I lost my heart.'_

'_C'mon the Master wants to see you now.'_

'_Please, no need for such formalities.'_


	2. In Memoriam

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Not making money. There.**

Edge of Eternity

Chapter 1: In Memoriam

_A dark place. It's raining. The faces are blurred. A memory._

"C'mon Xehanort! We have to get back to the tower!"

"Yes, of course!"

"Master's going to kill us if we stay in the rain too long!"

"Last one there has to clean out the cellar!"

"Wha-what! H-hey! C'mon Xehanort!"

_**E.o.E.**_

_A diner in a beautiful city. The breakfast is just being cooked and customers are just coming in. A memory._

"Hey everybody what's cooking? I'm starving."

" Uncle Braig!"

"Good morning little lady."

"Braig! How many times have I told you to stop rushing in here like that!"

"What's the problem, Farley? Emily seems to like it."

"Emily likes anything you do."

"You're right Farley. Isn't your mom right Emms?"

"Yup!"

"She's starting to talk like you now!"

"You know you love me little sister."

"Whatever."

_**E.o.E.**_

_A tiny house in a defeated neighborhood of a beautiful city. A road of broken dreams and shattered expectations. A memory._

"Good morning, grandma."

"Good morning, Dilan. Is Bella still asleep?"

"Yes. I let her sleep in today, she had a hard night working the bar."

"Oh my. That poor girl shouldn't have been made to grow up so fast."

"I know, grandma."

"Is something wrong, Dilan?"

"Well, it's just that, Ansem the Wise has offered to make me his apprentice."

"Then why would that trouble you? You should do it."

"I can't leave you and Bella here alone!"

"But Dilan…"

"I can't grandma."

"You should do it."

"Bella?"

"Grandma and I can take care of ourselves. Go and live your dream Dilan. Just don't forget about us."

_**E.o.E.**_

_A castle in a beautiful city. Sunlight is streaming through tree branches and a window, creating dancing shadows on the wall. A memory._

"Oh! Master Even! Master Even!"

"Yes, yes, what is it Cecelia?"

"You left some of your papers out in the library again. From the amount of numbers and formulas on there, Derek and I thought they might be important."

"I was looking for those. Thanks you two."

"It's no problem sir. What are these for, anyways?"

"Well, Derek, this calculates the properties of some of that pliable material that came in during that meteor shower a few weeks ago. If I just input some of this data onto a computer, I should be able to find what the material actually is. Now another of these…oh my, why am I telling you all this? I am sure you two don't want to hear any of my science talk."

"No. No, sir. Were genuinely interested in this, right Cecelia?"

"Of course!"

"It looks like this one is for making more of the material. But you wouldn't use it until you know what it does, right?"

"Master Xehanort gave us a little a week ago. It looks like it can stick to other pieces like itself, while bouncing off anything we threw at it. It's actually edible too, it tastes a little like gummi candy."

"You ate it? And there were no adverse side effects?"

"None. I actually ate some too; it's too sugary for my liking though."

"You are both very good people. I am sure this insight will help me."

"It's nothing Master Even."

"I must get back to the lab, though. Oh, and thank you for talking with me, you two."

_**E.o.E.**_

_A beautiful, bustling city. A bakery. The smell of warm bread wafts into the streets. A memory._

"Hello and welcome to the Radiant Bakery. Oh it's you Aeleus."

"You seem disappointed, Ken."

"No, I just think it would be nice if we got customers other then you once in a while."

"Does Elena know about this?"

"No way! If my mom heard me say that…she thinks of you as her second son you know."

"I'd rather not be related to you."

"Is that an insult?"

"Oh! Is that Aeleus I hear?"

"Good morning, Elena."

"You're regular orders are all ready. Two blueberry muffins for Braig, a dozen crème puffs for Even, two chocolate éclairs for Dilan, a croissant for Xehanort, a plain bagel with blueberry cream cheese for you, and a batch of snickerdoodles for little Ienzo and those friends of his."

"He's fifteen Elena, same age as your son."

"Well my son doesn't act a lick older then twelve sometimes."

"I'm still in the room."

"Yes, yes, oh, Aeleus look at the time, you should be getting back soon. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. Thank you."

_**E.o.E.**_

_A beautiful city early in the morning. Birds are chirping and there is laughter and joy among the children. A memory._

"Now children look closely at Ienzo here. He may look like a really grumpy short guy, but he's actually a really grumpy short 'scientist.'"

"Gino. They already know me. They see me every time you drag me down here."

"Recorded. Thank you."

"Anya did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yes. This is the first time I've gotten an opportunity to get a picture of you in the state you're in now."

"Yeah, you're always so serious Ienzo. And whenever you're annoyed you're usually too scary to get close to, let alone take a picture."

"Delete it."

"It's for my blog."

"I don't care."

"Recorded. Thank you."

"Another one!?"

"Well they are candid, right Anya?"

"I suppose so."

"Give it!"

"Ienzo you're scaring the children!"

"Shut up Gino!"

"Recorded. Thank you."

_**E.o.E.**_

_A temple in the mountains. The moon is full and tensions are high. A trial. A memory._

"Sai. Subdeacon under Deacon Eroc. Twelfth in the Order of the Moon. You have been charged with treason, attempted murder of a clergymember, murder of a clergymember, attempted murder of a deacon, murder of a deacon, attempted murder of a priest, and attempted murder of the bishop. What do you say to these charges?"

"Not guilty."

"Of what charges?"

"All of them."

"Liar! You are a liar! You killed them!"

"Order! I will have order!"

"Do you have any proof of your innocence?"

"I do. I was with Acolyte Nina and Acolyte Gregory that night. You may ask them."

"We would, but unfortunately, Acolyte Nina has been proven delusional and Acolyte Gregory is nowhere to be found."

"What? That's impossible!"

"You killed him and left poor Nina to suffer didn't you! You filthy murderer! You don't deserve to have ever been accepted into the Order of the Moon you bastard!"

"That's enough! The council has reached its verdict. Sai is to be stripped of his status, exiled, and excommunicated from the Order of the Moon here or at any of the sister temples. You will be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Court is adjourned. May the light of the moon shine upon you."

"Bishop Sasarai. You know I didn't do it."

"I know. But the upper council refused to even listen to any attempt I made at lightening your sentence any further. They would have killed you if I had not stopped them."

"Yes. I know."

"I am so very sorry."

"I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Farewell, Sai. Your will is strong and your heart is kind. I wish you well in your travels. May the light of the moon shine upon you."

_**E.o.E.**_

_An apartment in the city. Two brothers. One awake. One half-asleep. Both damaged. A memory._

"The first time I come to visit you and you're drunk. Typical."

"Ish not ma fall! See there was dis basthard, and he wanted a drinkin contest!"

"Really? Did you at least win?"

"Courshe I did! Whaddya thin'! Dat the 'reat and 'lorious Reno 'ould lose to some jerk! You 'ould 'ave more fate in your big 'other Ale!"

"I don't know why I didn't just leave you there."

"I lurves you Ale."

"Is 'lurves' even a word?"

"You're sho good ta me."

"Go to sleep, big brother."

_**E.o.E.**_

_The bright sun reflecting on a crystal forest. There is a monster's dying cry and a cloud of pyreflies. A memory._

"Th-thank you for saving me."

"Don't think anything of it. We just did what anyone would do, right big sis?"

"Of course."

"Right! Thank you anyways. My name is Alyssa. I am a summoner-in-training from the temple at Bevelle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Aki and this idiot brother of mine is Myde."

"Hey!"

"Would you like us to go with you back to Bevelle just in case that thing decides to make a repeat performance?"

"All right. Thank you so much!"

"Um, Alyssa? Why were you in the woods alone, where are your guardians?"

"I came to see the domain of Shiva. I thought it would reassure me. I was having some second thoughts. It's probably because I don't have any guardians and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to make it as a summoner."

"Aki! You think, maybe…"

"All right. We'll do it."

"Huh?"

"If you don't have any guardians, then I guess we'll have to take up the job!"

_**E.o.E**_

_A castle under siege. Sounds of shattering glass, a piercing scream, and a gunshot. A memory._

"Master Lumaria! We have to go now!"

"But Dawna! What about my mother and father?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Weston is with them."

"We have to go now please!"

"All right, Mao. We should get going. My mother and father will be fine."

"Master Lumaria? Mao? Dawna? What are you all still doing here?"

"Weston? Aren't you supposed to be protecting the lord and lady?"

"Lord Randolf and Lady Mariara… They're…dead. There were too many."

"Milord? Milady? Dead?"

"Mother and father? But how?"

"It is a great loss, I know. But for now, the priority is getting you out of the castle Lumaria."

"But…"

"He's right Lumaria."

"Let's go. We can take the servant's passageway out."

_**E.o.E.**_

_A city under the setting sun. The wind is blowing, the leaves are falling. The tears are flowing. A memory._

"No! I don't believe it! You shouldn't say such horrible things! You're just an angry old woman!"

"Boy! Come back here and apologize to me, little boy!"

"I'll talk to the kid Aunt Mary. You'd probably scare him."

"Hey, little firefly."

"Auntie Arlene? Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I think you're right."

"You don't think my daddy's dead, either?"

"Of course not. My cousin, your daddy, is too damn stubborn to die in some stupid war."

"Promise?"

"I'm sure he'll be back here with a hug for you and glaring at me for letting you eat so much candy."

"But do you promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay little firefly. Plus, Aunt Mary is an angry old woman with bad breath and bad fashion sense. Just don't let her know I said that."

_**E.o.E.**_

Memories. Memories of a time they had all started to forget. For Arlene, a promise she could no longer keep. For Lumaria, the day he lost everything. For Myde the beginning of the saddest story he had ever known. For Ale, the last time he saw his brother.

The memories for Sai were of the worst day of his life. For Ienzo, two friends he had almost forgotten. Aeleus saw the only family he had ever had. Dilan saw a day he would never forget. Braig saw a family that he could no longer love. And Xehanort saw a memory he never knew he had.

"Oh. Wow you all woke up at the same time." They all heard a voice say. "Well, if you look out your windows you'll see the beautiful skies of Traverse Town. We are now descending onto the front gate of the Palace of the White King, home of the Master of Nobodies. My name is Zax, but you can call me Zack. Thank you for flying Air Nobody and have a nice day."

**End.**

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I just figured out how this story is get to where I want it to go. The chapters aren't going to be as long as the prologue, but they will be longer than this. This is like a teaser. There will be Jiminy's Journals, but I'll make them separate chapters when there are enough new characters. _

_Oh, and before you get mad at me for the confusing flashbacks, they're all younger by a year or so then when they became nobodies. Lumaria was actually around twelve when his happened and Dilan hadn't become an apprentice yet. And Xehanort's is especially confusing on purpose. I had no idea what to write for Even so I apologize if it's sucky. And yes Gino and Anya are from Code Geass. I thought that having them annoy Ienzo would be fun. I had a purpose for not letting Luxord have a flashback. Oh, and keep in mind that they have hearts so Arlene isn't a psycho, Ienzo isn't a manipulator, Sai isn't a beserker, so on and whatever._

Later.


End file.
